deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update February 28th 2014
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on February 28th, 2014. News General *Pageviews Now Include All Profile Sections We've updated the way Profile pageviews are counted for deviants and Groups. Many years ago, we expanded the pageview counter to include not just the front page of your Profile, but also the Journals tab and the Prints tab (but not individual Journals or Prints). We mistakenly never expanded the count to other areas of the Profile. The pageview counter now includes pageviews to all sections of your Profile, including: #Gallery and Gallery Folders #Favourites and Collections #Other Profile subpages: Activity, Badges, Daily Deviations, Critiques, Gallery Stats, Polls, Wishlist *For Beta Testers who have enabled Google Analytics, Favourites and Watches are now tracked as Events. Additionally, Analytics has been expanded to include all tabs and sub-pages of the Profile. deviantART muro *Presets Adding filters to images when using deviantART muro just got easier! The new Presets tab in the sidebar allows you to quickly easily transform an image's appearance, ranging from things that professional photographers often do during post processing of images to fun diversions. The filters in the Preset tab (many of which were previously available in the Filters menu) make it easier than ever to edit and share images, which is especially useful when sharing images quickly in comments or Journals. It also provides an easy way to upload and share a full set of images without extra post-processing for the images you may not want to edit as thoroughly. We did analysis of what was being used in the old filters, and made sure to preserve that functionality in the new system, either in the new Presets tab or via new sliders in the Adjust tab. Sta.sh Writer *Motion Book files will now be embedded and readable when included in a Journal, rather than appearing as a thumbnail. Bug fixes General *The "All Watchers" and "All Groups" modals did not load on Profile pages for deviants with only numbers in their usernames. *In the Share menu on deviation pages, the text boxes for Link and Thumbnail were briefly not selectable. *Newly posted deviations created in deviantART muro would sometimes show broken images instead of a "Processing" placeholder image. *In Safari, when uploading a file for a new deviation, the file name would still be used for a deviation title if the title entered was previously used for another deviation, or if the title was entered while the file was still uploading. *Titles of deviations displayed in the narrow left column of some Groups would overflow past the column width and would be cut off. *When writing a Critique, only a very small part of the the image was shown, which made leaving feedback difficult. *For a short time, clicking on the Note button on a deviation page would result in redirection to a blank page. *When editing a literature deviation, removing a set preview image did not work properly. *The "Beta" marking on the Undiscovered browse mode was not optimized for retina screens. *In very specific and rare conditions, if a Group had deactivated users in Admin classes, other Group Admins in that group would not receive messages in their Message Center when comments were left on that Group page. *RSS support was extended to cover the Undiscovered and What’s Hot browse modes. Sta.sh Writer *Submitting a Journal to more than one Group would incorrectly try to resubmit the Journal to the first Group for each additional Group after, and would not work. *Drawings done in deviantART muro and added to a comment through the Add Media tool would display as HTML instead of showing the deviation. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2014